Question: In history class, the girl to boy ratio is $5$ to $7$. If there are $35$ boys, how many girls are there?
Solution: A ratio of $5$ girls to $7$ boys means that there is a group of $5$ girls for every group of $7$ boys. If there are $35$ boys, then there are $5$ groups of $7$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $5:7$ , there must be $5$ groups of $5$ girls each. There is a total of $25$ girls in history class.